koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Naotora Ii
Naotora Ii is one of the few women of the Warring States period known to have ruled as lord of her clan. Naotora reigned as the twentieth clan head after her father perished at Okehazama and his designated heir's death to scandal. However, she was allegedly given the title "Female Landlord" (女地頭) rather than the formal title as clan head. She is Naomasa's foster mother. In Koei-Tecmo's Facebook Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd character popularity poll, her Samurai Warriors counterpart tied for sixth place with three other characters. She is among the top ten characters in the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, ranking in ninth place. She won second place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. Her Samurai Warriors counterpart also appears in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Her Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is fifty-seventh place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts her in eighth place. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Naotora fears war and any sort of conflict. She is first encouraged to fight by her close friend, Tazu, who is Tsuratatsu Iio's wife. Hoping to protect Tazu from danger, Naotora builds enough confidence to fight at Okehazama. Due to the actions of her relatives, however, the Iio clan turn on the Ii clan. The Ii clan vanquish the Iio clan, Tazu dying as a result. Soon after, her clan loses its castle with the Imagawa's fall. Although despondent to have lost her home and friend, Naotora swears to persevere for Toramatsu's sake. She decides to follow Tazu's past advice to rely on Ieyasu should anything disastrous happen to her family. Ieyasu regrets being unable to save the Iio family and gladly accepts Naotora. With his support, Naotora willingly becomes the Ii clan head under his service. Shouldering the wishes of her departed friend, Naotora wants to realize an era of peace beside Ieyasu. Samurai Warriors 4 identifies her as the Ii clan head at the start of the Tokugawa story. Her friend from the Iio family, Tazu, tells her to trust in Ieyasu's potential as leader, so Naotora fights at Okehazama. After Yoshimoto dies, Naotora worries about her clan's future due to its internal conflicts. She suffers a stomach ache from the stress; so does Ieyasu as he shares the same dilemma. In the Kantō scenario, she is still hesitating to decide her family's future but decides to ride for Ujizane Imagawa's defense at Suruga. After listening to Ujiyasu and Lady Hayakawa's advice during their brief alliance, Naotora becomes resolved to side with Ieyasu. During the Tokugawa chapter, she reaches her decision when the Iio family is wiped out by internal warfare. Naotora decides to keep supporting the Tokugawa to respect her friend's wisdom and the kindness she sees in Ieyasu. She continues to appear as Tokugawa reinforcements throughout the other scenarios. During the Oda's version of Okehazama, Naotora fights with the hopes of protecting her father, Naomori. Suspicious of an ambush, she stations herself at the northern base and must be defeated for the ambush's success. While Naotora wishes the best for her father as she flees, he perishes in battle. She inherits the Ii clan afterward. Before the conflict at Sekigahara, she gives Masanori, who is reluctant to fight his old friend, a pep talk that sometimes in war friends have to face each other, reminding herself of Tazu. The Shimazu's version of Sekigahara has her and Tadakatsu defend their lord from the attacks of Yoshihiro and Toyohisa. She pursues the fleeing men and pins Toyohisa to the ground only to be shot when the latter pulls out a rifle, presumed dead. But in the Eastern Army's version, she is shown having survived the battle. She is last seen helping Takatora tend to the grave of his late friend, thinking of paying her friend's grave a visit as well. 4-II has her fight in the Clash of Wills story until Komaki-Nagakute. She gladly passes on Ii clan leadership to Naomasa and retires peacefully from the wars thereafter. In the Blossom Shower Story, she happens to encounter Gracia and Koshōshō while she is bathing and considers the young girl's offer to realize her feminine charms. Soon after Yamazaki, Naotora decides to go for it; she entrusts Naomasa with the clan while she travels with Gracia. Naotora feels particularly guilty when Ina falls under Gracia's spell while attempting to patronize them. She fights to defend Ina and to respect Gracia's concern for her. Despite her many hesitations for her coordinators' plans, Naotora does gain her long sought after confidence when she joyfully dances with the other idols on stage. The Ii downloadable scenario has Naotora and her son undergo a trial in order to pass Ii leadership. Naohira, their great-grandfather, wants the duo to fetch a family technique scroll in the snowy mountains. They accidentally trespass into a Uesugi and Date battle and have to defend themselves. Although the scroll they had toiled over is a bust, Naotora believes the trial remains a beneficial experience because it exposed them to many opponents beyond Mikawa. She still seems unwilling to pass on the mantle of leadership to Naomasa. During Chronicles 3, Naotora's service to the Imagawa is extended in the what-if scenario where Ieyasu successfully foils Nobunaga's ambush at Okehazama, allowing Yoshimoto to survive and triumph. She accompanies Yoshimoto's battle against the Uesugi-Takeda Coalition at Nagashino. When Ieyasu rebels at Honnōji, Naotora will be caught in the crossfire and perishes. Due to her death and Ieyasu's betrayal, Yoshimoto gives up on his dreams of peace and cradles Naotora's corpse within the burning temples. Alternatively, if Naotora becomes aware of Ieyasu's discontent before his rebellion, she will instead attempt to negotiate with the Tokugawa forces, sparing her from death. Thanks to her survival, Yoshimoto retains his personality and forgives Ieyasu. During Spirit of Sanada, Naotora first appears in support of the Imagawa at Suruga, still upholding the Ii's service to the late Yoshimoto. After this, she takes her forces to aid Ieyasu throughout the Mikatagahara campaign. Her final appearance is at the Nagashino campaign, where he is tasked with leading the Tokugawa reinforcements for Nagashino castle. In the open battle at Shitaragahara, she attempts to block off Masayuki's attempt to rejoin the main unit and is part of the pursuit of Katsuyori's defeated forces. She passes away some time between Katsuyori and Nobunaga's deaths, with the clan falling under Naomasa's control by the time Mitsuhide is killed. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 4, Naotora was originally accompanying Naomasa and Tadakatsu to Komaki-Nagakute when a mysterious fog enveloped the landscape. By the time it dissipated, the land was now distorted with new structures never seen by the trio. While wandering, they are attacked by Lu Bu's army, and the group is forced to flee when the general unleashes the power of his snake bracelet. The group eventually run into Sun Quan's group, and after clearing a misunderstanding between their forces, join together to travel the new world. Their wandering leads them to meet the Oda forces, allied with Dong Zhuo, as well as Liu Bei and Kenshin's rebel group. She later accompanies the rebel group in their search for allies. She and Tadakatsu later find Ieyasu's forces at Mikatagahara-Jianye battling against Lu Bu. Overwhelmed by Lu Bu's power, Naotora's efforts seem hopeless until she is able to harness another snake bracelet's power. With her newfound strength, she is able to defeat Lu Bu and Da Ji, leading to the remainder of the Tokugawa joining the rebel forces. Unfortunately, her ability to use the snake bracelet turns her into a target and she is attacked by Sima Zhao and Sima Shi. She later accompanies the rebels in defeating Nobunaga at Honnoji, and she learns of his true intentions from the mystic, Nuwa. She later helps the Coalition open the gates leading to Zeus's palace in Olympus as well as securing the god's body at Osaka Castle. Naotora and the other bracelet wielders later go to face Loki at Guangling, where Lu Bu turns against the Asgardian army and joins the Coalition. She also participates in the parent-child battle, where she works with the other parents to test their children at Baidi Castle. During one of the DLC stages, she is among those lured by Zeus's height-enhancing bracelet, and hopes to acquire it to gain more confidence. When it is all revealed to be just a prank for the god's amusement, she and the others immediately lash out on Zeus. Toukiden The Quiz Battle Toukiden collaboration event has Naotora and her son sucked inside a dimensional portal while heading towards the Tokugawa camp at Nagashino. They are soon surrounded by demons and saved by the protagonist. Thankful to their saviors for their aid, she introduces themselves to him/her. The protagonist's Tenko companion helps her overcome her initial shock and shyness. She apologizes for Naomasa's behavior to him/her and is happy when they get along with one another. Nobunaga's Ambition She is one of secret characters included in Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou with Power Up Kit; Naotora can be unlocked after the player completes the Hotogisu no Yukue scenario. Since her war and troop attributes are average, her stats are ideal for domestic affairs. If the player wishes to use her in battle, Naotora is best used as a supportive unit rather than leading her own army. In the social game adaptations of the series, she is instead an above average warrior with high intelligence ratings. She is one of the stronger female warriors in these games. 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou includes a special combination combo with the other members of the Ii clan and features her as a stern warrior and mother during the first Fostering Event. Nobunyaga no Yabou highlights her kitty counterpart during the Dokii! Himedarake no Neko Senki scenario. After Yoshimoto's death, Tazu-nyan (Otatsu-no-Kata) decides to purge the Ii clan by killing Naotora's great-grandfather and her fiancé. A young Naotora tearfully avenges them by personally leading an army to lay waste to Hikuma Castle. The narration describes that she has been raised to be like a man in order to become leader. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X has Naotora team up with Tazuhime and Lady Hayakawa to vanquish the UMA horde in Tōtōmi. Naotora is friends with Tazuhime and an earnest fighter. She is new to fighting in the field. Hatsuna loses her patience watching them and coordinates their formations twice to ease her frustrations. Naotora decides to stay with her companions to protect their home. Character Information Development The producer of the Samurai Warriors series wanted to answer fans' requests for new characters while appealing to the team's desire to include characters who could fit the multiple scenario options in the main story mode. He comments that these characters feel as though they would not normally fit in a typical Samurai Warriors title. In Naotora's case, she was designed to be a contrast to previously established female characters in the series. The ladies in the cast more or less choose to fight, yet Naotora was conceptualized to be the woman forced against her will to battle. Koinuma remarks that this is derived from her historical inheritance as clan head, which seems as though it was imposed on her merely because she was the only surviving applicant. The developers are fond of her and call her "Naotora-chan". She is visually modeled after Japanese actress Satomi Ishihara who Koinuma is noted to favor. Saito comments that since Naotora is "cute and innocent", it's an effort to avoid making her sound too childish in her performances. She can relate to Naotora's masculine upbringing since she often talks in a masculine tone in her leisure, likes things often appealing to guys, and has a straightforward attitude. She's often called "handsome" by people who know her. Furusawa stated that Naotora was selected for Warriors All-Stars in order to balance the gender representation of their Samurai Warriors selection. Gracia was considered but Naotora won favor over her due to her guest appearance in Dead or Alive. Personality Naotora is kind and optimistic but shy. She is habitually apologetic for any mishap she believes to have caused others, which even extends into battle against her enemies. She often remembers the words of Tazu or Naohira for guidance. Her friend's words instill her with the bravery to fight; her ancestor is the all-knowing sage of their family creed to her. She is unfortunately unaware that Naohira has become a loon in his elderly years and is often misguided to do several violent and/or unnecessary deeds on his behalf. Her lack of tact has made the elders of the Ii clan shake their heads in shame. Their condemnation and her bashfulness doesn't cloud her selfless desire to persevere for Naomasa's sake. Although she half-dreads her duties, Naotora feels very insecure of her giant proportions. She towers over other women and men, and awkwardly sticks out in crowds. Her showy battle attire embarrasses her, but she keeps it because Naohira told her to wear it for their family honor. She mistakingly believes herself to be ugly, clumsy, and brutish. When she isn't worried about the future of her clan, she fears the possibility of forever forsaking her chance to live a normal life of femininity. Ieyasu can sympathize with her plight as clan leader and encourages her positive attitude. Naotora is grateful to have someone understand her and feels safe with his reassurance. She often gains the courage to decide her clan's future through their private chats together. Naotora dotes on Naomasa and happily smothers him with affection. She frets when the daredevil antics from his playable counterpart offends others, often apologizing for him and voicing her faith in his honorable traits. Even when he reaches adulthood, she hasn't dropped her preference for calling him by his childhood name, Toramatsu, and struggles to correct herself. Naotora rejoices when Naomasa kindly permits her to keep using it. In Warriors All-Stars, Naotora admires Ayane's beauty, independence, and strength. She looks up to the kunoichi for advice and encouragement. Her Warriors Orochi incarnation has her admire Lu Xun's youth and his ability to lead his own family, despite him insisting that her abilities match his at the very least. Ares pushes her to have more self-confidence, reminding her to have more pride as she represents Aphrodite. Naotora looks up to Lianshi's more mature personality, idealizing her as the perfect woman. Character Symbolism Her Samurai Warriors counterpart is symbolized by the kanji symbols for "consideration" (想) and "ephemeral" (儚). Naotora's basic weapons are named after flowers. Her Normal weapon is named after a wisteria vine. A tree peony is named in her Power weapon. Rabbit-ear iris is named in her Speed weapon, a flower which is famed to grow in Mikawa (modern day Aichi Prefecture). The flower is often tied to a tale within the Manyoushu as a flower of expectations. Two lovers were torn apart from one another, but one of the lovers waited anxiously for their loved one's return. As the anonymous writer created a poem in their period of waiting, they used the flower as a synonym for their longing. A similar poem is found in the Ise Monogatari with Ariwara no Narihira yearning for the vivid dreams of his distant wife to be made a reality. Today the flower often means waiting for good fortune to occur or eloquence in the flower language. In this case, the flower is symbolic encouragement for anticipated reunions between lovers or friends. Her third weapon in Chronicles 3 takes its name from Skanda, a guardian bodhisattva tasked with preserving the teachings of Buddha. Some stories claimed he transcended humanity by returning Buddha's stolen relics from demons while others alleged that the bodhisattva Avalokitesvara bestowed him with enlightenment. Skanda is always depicted at the end of Chinese sutras to remind followers of their belief; his vow to remain faithful serves as a parallel to Naotora's resolve in following her family's precepts. Yamatohimenomikoto forms the namesake of Naotora's first unique weapon. The quasi-historical figure was known as the first princess of royalty to worship Amaterasu. She was known as Amatersu's oracle who wished to construct a proper place of worship for Amaterasu. She searched for years through five different prefectures before she finally settled on Ise. Yamatohimenomikoto later granted Yamatotakeru with the sacred sword, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Once Amaterasu left her, the princess lived a chaste and secluded life away from society to remain forever spiritually pure for the deity. The weapons' name are a reference to Naotora living a chaste life and raising Naomasa. Her second unique weapon is named after Seoritsuhime, a goddess who appears in ritual Shinto chants. She is commonly known as the goddess who cleanses a person's karma in divine purifying river, often appearing with three other gods for the ritual. As a result, she is often known as a deity of water or purification. Alternatively she is celebrated as a waterfall or river goddess during festivals. Voice Actors *Yuka Saitō - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors All-Stars, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Yukari Ishii - Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Live Action Performers *Toma Ozuki - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Haru no Jin Tenka Fubu ~Kindei no Kubi Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~ Quotes :See also Naotora Ii/Quotes *"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry someone as hopeless as me got this rank...! But, I'm kinda happy..." *"All misunderstandings should be resolved by force of arms! That's apparently another of the Ii family precepts, according to Grandfather." *"P-Please excuse me! Grandpa told me to wear this so..." :"...Please recommend your grandpa to Lady Nene!" :"Huh...? Um? That's... I'm sorry..." ::~~Naotora and Kiyomasa; Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd *"Naotora, you better not defect and stab us in the back, got it?" :"I wouldn't do that. The Ii family precepts state that once on the battlefield, one must face the enemy head on!" :"What are you talking about?!" ::~~Kai and Naotora; Samurai Warriors 4 *"Look at you. Is this what they call an unstoppable rampage? Maybe it was, until I showed up." :"How beautiful you are-- I mean, sorry about this! We're coming through!" ::~~Lianshi and Naotora; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay Moveset Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd :X', ('X): Does a vertical kick followed by a rising somersault. :Y''', '''X, (X'): Flings opponent up via upward kick followed by her jumping up and unleashing a barrage of rapid upward kicks. :'Y, Y''', '''X, (X'): Performs a sideways flip kick that conjures mild swirls of wind. The next hit sequence follows this up with a back flip that causes a large petal whirlwind to rise up. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X', ('X): Does a horizontal drill kick before launching a roundhouse kick that causes a petal tornado. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Initiates a short hop kick that releases a red wave of an energy beam. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Launches a series of kicks at varying directions, ending the attack with a vertical kick to the head. :'A (Musou): Naotora unleashes a series of rapid kicks that send out waves of fire forward. :A''' (True Musou): Similar to Musou attack but with three flip kicks added for further damage. :'''A (Ultimate Musou): Does three powerful flip kicks that unleash magenta-colored slash effects, ending the attack with a massive pink petal tornado. :B''', '''Y: Performs an aerial roundhouse kick. :B''', '''X: Slams the ground with right foot up. :Dashing Y': Does a spinning slide kick forward. :'Deadlock Attack: Jumps into air, sits on the opponent's shoulders, squeezes their head between the user's thighs and hurls them away. :Spirit Cancel: Cancelling any attack with front straight kick. :Special Skill 1: Enhances attack range by gathering power from the winds. :Special Skill 2: Reduces enemy's attack and defense. ;Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: :Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as her Deadlock Attack. Keeps relatively same moveset as the previous entry with the following changes. : , , , , , ( ): : : : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :'Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): ;Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : Warriors All-Stars : , , , , , : Naotora's normal attack string, but shorter. : , , , , , : Naotora's hyper attack string, but shorter. : , , , ( ): Same as before, but without the wind effect and the back flip has an AOE affect. : , , , , ( ): Same as before, but runs and swipe-kicks the enemy after the spin. : , , , , , ( ): Kicks rapidly in front of her, with each kick unleashing a wave of fire forward. Then does a final kick that releases a larger fire beam. : , , , , , : Naotora leaps up and dives down onto an enemy. If the hit connects, then she will perform it again, allowing her to bounce off of the enemy and repeat the action up to a total of 5 times. :Dashing + : Kneels down and does a sweep kick to the left. :Dashing + : Kneels down and does a sweep kick to the left. :Jump + : Drops to the ground with an axe heel kick. :Jump + : Kicks to the left while spinning. : : Same as her SW4 Musou. The waves she kicks out are longer and she spins more for the finisher. Naotora kicks forward furiously, unleashing a fiery energy beam with each kick. She then leaps up into the air and dives to the ground with a drill kick, and once she lands she does a spinning kick several times. ;Hero Skill:Indiscretion: attacks become more powerful with each charge attack used. ;Awakened Skill: ;Combined Skill: Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Naotora Ii/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Battle of Suruga-Sagami - Invasion of Suruga Historical Information Her father was Naomori, the eighteenth head of the Ii clan, and her mother was known as Yuushun-in; she came from an unknown background. Naotora was their only child. "Ii Naotora" is the name their daughter received once she momentarily inherited the Ii clan. She was first given the name Jiro-Houshi (次郎法師) when her grandfather passed away, as temporary insurance for the name of successor. She is not known to have married or to have given birth to any children. Not much is personally known about her, but the fuss over the clan's succession became a famous affair. It was decided that Jiro-Houshi was going to marry her father's cousin, Naochika, when she was at a young age and that he would inherit the clan if Naomori perished. Due to slander from the Ii vassal, Ono Ichitaka, the fuss for successor reached Imagawa Yoshimoto and Ii Naomitsu's ears. Both parties opposed Naomori's plans and refused the offer. Believing the negative opinion established by Ichitaka, Yoshimoto ordered for Naochika's suicide. The young man decided to flee to Shinano. He did eventually return to the Imagawa clan, but he had already married into another house whilst away and his obligations to his wife's clan ruined Naomori's plans regarding succession of the Ii family. When Naomori passed away, Naochika momentarily ruled the Ii clan. He was killed, once again due to slander made by the Ono retainers. Jiro-Houshi was placed in the care of her mother's uncle, Niino Chikanori, to help keep her side of the family afloat. The only rival left for claiming right of the Ii clan was Jiro-Houshi's great-grandfather, Naohira. The results of Okehazama had left the rural lords of Totomi Province in a chaotic state with Yoshimoto's death. According to the Ii Naohira-ko Ichidai-ki, Naohira was ordered by the Imagawa clan to attack Iio Tsuratatsu at Hikuma Castle in 1563. Tsuratatsu had a wife known as Otatsu-no-Kata (or Tsubakihime). She apparently invited Naohira to a meeting with her husband and schemed to eradicate him to claim prominence in Totomi, thinking that Jiro-Houshi was not a threat to the Iio clan. Otatsu-no-Kata then poisoned Naohira's tea and he perished soon after. His death incurred the Imagawa clan's wrath and Tsuratatsu was ordered to commit suicide soon after. Jiro-Houshi was named clan successor and lord in 1565; her name was changed to Naotora. Similar to her previous name, the forged masculinity was created to avoid associating a feminine tone for the clan head. The renaming was tied with the medieval belief of women being little more than political property. Traditional customs also call for the lord to inherit the characters of their ancestors, which were not present in her previous name. Naotora's name is commonly considered to be a simple formality rather than recognizing her as the true leader. From here there are two argued accounts of her activities. The first scenario has her do nothing. It was trusted Ii retainers whom helped forged the Ii clan's reputation with Tokugawa Ieyasu. Ieyasu approved of their actions and sought the service of the Ii clan immediately. He was fascinated by the services of Naochika's son, Toramatsu, and respectfully addressed him as head of the Ii clan. The second-less-likely scenario has Naotora herself impress him with her bravery and leadership. Ieyasu sought to approve her independence and dispelled whatever negative slander the Ono retainers had prepared by establishing her as the lord of the Ii clan. The Tokugawa forces later besieged Hikuma Castle, the place Naohira failed to take and the place where the widowed Otatsu-no-Kata lay waiting. Naotora is fabled to have participated in the siege with Ieyasu's men to avenge her great-grandfather. Otatsu-no-Kata ordered a resistance, but the men were overwhelmed by the larger Tokugawa forces and committed suicide. In any case, Naotora was said to have had moved east and resided at Iinoya Castle. Her residence was placed into danger during Takeda Shingen's conquests within Mikawa in 1572. When Yamagata Masakage attacked, he killed the nearby Ii Sugunari in battle. Naotora and the castle residents then fled to Hanamatsu Castle. They were near the battles of Mikatagahara and Noda Castle, but Naotora is not noted to have participated in them. Naomasa was eventually entrusted to her and he was raised as her stepson. He became the clan successor after her death. Gallery Trivia *Sumiya, one of the cosplayers in the Tokyo Game Show 2017 Cosplay Contest, won the Special Recognition award for her cosplay as Samurai Warriors 4 Naotora. External Links *Dead or Alive wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters